


My Big Italian Family

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [13]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Higgins is an Irish surname, M/M, Title is a…work in progres, but Race is Italian and idc what u say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Spot finally meets Race’s family.





	My Big Italian Family

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still behind   
> day thirteen: family

Race had a large family. Not only was it large, but his family was loud. They were loud, proud, Italians is what they were. Race loved them, he truly did. And it wasn't that he was ashamed of them, because he wasn't. It was just that his family loved to embarrass him and Spot suddenly wanted to meet them. 

Spot had known Race for years, but they never really got along. They argued about anything and everything. Then, in college they grew closer after Race showed up to Spot and Jack's apartment, crying. He was originally asking for Jack but when finding Jack was gone, Spot tried to help him calm down. From there, their friendship grew. And then it became a little more and they had been together for almost 2 years now.

Race had met Spot's family, hell Race practically grew up with Spot's family, but Race made sure to keep Spot far from his.

Finally, Race caved in and planned to bring Spot home for winter break. He had told his family that he was bringing home a boy which caused an uproar in the group chat. They asked how long, Race said "two years" which caused an angry phone call from his mother. They weren't angry that Race was gay, no they've known that since Race was fifteen, they were angry he never told them.

Race held Spot's hand tightly as they walked up the porch of his childhood home. Race was way more nervous than Spot was, but then again Spot was always the calmer one of the two. Spot knocked before Race had the chance too.

Spot smiled at Race and rocked anxiously back and forth on his heels.

"Antonio!" His mother shouts as she opens the door, "Mi sei mancato!"

"Hi, Mamma," Race replies and groans as she pulls him into a tight hug and kisses both of his cheeks.

She then notices Sean standing awkwardly behind her son, "Lui è molto bello!"

Race blushes, "Lo so."

Spot clears his throat and Race notices he has become nervous, "I'm Spo—Sean Conlon. Nice to meet you, uh, ma'am."

"You can call me Beatrice, dear," She smiles politely and ushers for him to come inside, "Hurry or you'll catch a cold."

Race falls back and takes Spot's hand as he leads him through the small house.

"Sean you will be staying in Antonio's room...Antonio you will be rooming with Gabriel and Manuel."

"No!" Race protests, "Mamma, don't make me stay with them!"

"I—"

"Spot and I live together, Mamma, I think we can share a room," Race tells her.

"But...you are not married," She says, clinging to her beliefs.

"Mamma," Race pleads.

She sighs, "Fine, ma se sento tanto...non esiterò."

Race turns pink, "Sì, Mamma."

—

The rest of the day went by quickly, Race's youngest siblings were still at school and his father and older brothers were still at work. They spent most of their time in Race's old bedroom, flipping through photo books. (At least Spot was, Race was cringing).

"Why did you ever grow out of your emo phase?" Spot complains as he laughs at, yet another, old picture of 13 year old Race.

"Not all of us can pull it off like you," Race replies.

"I like to think I am punk," Spot says.

"Nessuna differenza," Race retorts.

Spot narrows his eyes, "What?"

"Nothing," Race grins.

Spot rolls his eyes and goes back to flipping through the book.

"Anty!" He hears someone shout and a door slam.

Spot jumps.

"That would be Eleonora," Race replies.

He smiles as he hears the small feet on the hardwood stairs and down the hall. The seven year old throws open the door and runs to her older brother.

"Principessa!" Race shouts and lifts her up. 

"I missed you!" She says, "Look! I've lost three teeth!" She smiles widely to show off her missing teeth.

"Wow! You're getting old!" Race replies.

She giggles and begins to retell him about his day, only pausing when she finally notices the boy on his bed.

"Who're you?" She asks, nose crinkling.

"This is Spot," Race replies, "My boyfriend."

"Spot?" She asks, "What kinda name is that?"

"It's a nickname, Principessa," Race explains.

"What's your real name?" Eleonora asks, "Mines not really Principessa, it is Eleonora."

"I'm Sean," He tells her.

Eleonora studies him for a minute, "You like my brother?"

"I do," Sean nods.

Eleonora nods and then finishes telling her story.

"Hey, Ellie, Mamma needs you in the kitchen," Race's younger sister, Bianca, butts in a few minutes later.

Eleonora huffs but gets off Race's lap to go downstairs.

"Hey, B," Race teases.

She rolls her eyes, "Hey, idiota."

"Rude," Race says.

Bianca eyes Spot before disappearing down the hallway.

"That's Bianca," Race replies, "She's been growing through a weird teenage phase."

"At least she doesn't have slits in her eyebrow," Spot replies.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Race shouts in protest.

—

The evening was slightly awkward. His family kept shouting things in Italian mostly "Race get out of the kitchen" and lots of things about Race and Spot and mostly teasings about their relationship. Spot had met Race's older brothers and sister as well as his father.

They seemed to like him well enough, seeing as Spot was in a deep conversation with his father about who knows what. Marco was too busy taking care of his year old daughter to question Spot too much, which was nice. Race didn't need him scaring him off. Beatrice was forced to help in the kitchen as well as the twins, Gabriel and Manuel. Leaving only Race's father, Marco.

His father wasn't as intimidating as Race's older brothers were. His father was a short man, whereas all his sons (excluding Race) were tall and very muscular.

Dinner went by smoothly, most of the twins remarks were silenced by a glare from their mother. Race appreciated that, but also he liked the blush that grew on Spot's face. Spot might not understand Italian but he could pick up the way the twins would wiggle their eyebrows or smirk at the pair.

Spot grew more and more comfortable as the night went on. He was making faces at baby Maria and playing some board game with Eleonora. Bianca and Spot had a conversation about some band Race had never heard of (probably some band from the 60s). He joked with the twins and Beatrice (Race's older sister) attempted to intimidate him to no avail.

"I wish you would have introduced me to them sooner, Tony," Spot says as they lay squished in the small bed. "They're amazing."

"They're loud," Race points out.

"So's Jack," Spot replies.

"They like to tease me," Race argues.

"So do I," Spot laughs.

"I love them, Race," Spot says, "They're great."

"Not as great as you," Race jokes.

"Oh, shut up," Spot replies, "I love you."

"I love you too," Race kisses him.

"Do you think they like me?" Spot asks.

"I think they love you, but not as much as I do," Race tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sei mancato: I missed you  
> Lui è molto bello: he’s very handsome   
> Lo So: I know   
> ma se sento tanto...non esiterò: if I hear so much as one thing I will not hesitate (bitch) (basically)  
> Nessuna differenza: no difference  
> Principessa: princess  
> Idiota: idiot


End file.
